<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kit by rlin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29182395">Kit</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rlin/pseuds/rlin'>rlin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Linked Universe [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Legend of Zelda &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Regression/De-Aging, Blood and Violence, Explicit Language, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), TWs for each chapter if needed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:22:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,729</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29182395</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rlin/pseuds/rlin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The other Links knew Legend well, or at least they thought they did. He had a lot of experience, but with his experience came a bitter outlook on life and the goddesses.</p><p>So what would they do if Legend de-aged, forgetting everything he'd done since his third adventure?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Four &amp; Hyrule &amp; Legend &amp; Sky &amp; Time &amp; Twilight &amp; Warriors &amp; Wild &amp; Wind (Linked Universe), Hyrule &amp; Legend (Linked Universe), Legend &amp; Warriors (Linked Universe)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Linked Universe [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2063523</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>174</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A Second Introduction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okay, so I wanted to work on my ongoing WIPs, but my brain kept on fixating on this idea of a Legend de-aging fic.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW: Blood<br/>Also including my first proper fight scene.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was clearly one of <em>those</em> days.</p><p>One of those no-good, frankly quite awful days.</p><p>The Links were walking in absolute, awkward silence.</p><p>Just a few minutes earlier, they were engaging in their usual chatter. Warriors and Legend were doing their usual banter at the back.</p><p>“Legend, have you heard of an ‘attitude problem?’ Because I’m pretty sure you perfectly fit that.”</p><p>“I could say the same of your narcissism. Or is there another reason why you like looking at your own reflection so much?”</p><p>“Hey! Not true! And you just proved my point.”</p><p>“Fuck you.” Some of the other Links clearly overheard them, as Four quickly covered Sky’s ears. Not that Warriors or Legend cared.</p><p>“My, my! Were you always this salty? I’d hate to see that you had this attitude when you were younger. But I guess you were always such an asshole.”</p><p>Legend looked genuinely offended by that. He stormed off to the front, where Time and Wind were discussing something. He dragged Hyrule with him much to the traveler’s annoyance; he was in the middle of a conversation with Wild before Legend interrupted.</p><p>“W-Wait!” Wars shouted. “I didn’t mean…” He trailed off, realizing that Legend wasn’t listening to him.</p><p>Well, that did a lot to kill the conversation.</p><p>Twilight glared at Wars with disapproval, even though his glare was nowhere nearly as withering as Time’s.</p><p>“Warriors, that was uncalled for.”</p><p>“I didn’t know-”</p><p>“Well, hopefully you know now. You really should think more before you say these things. And just between you and me, he wasn’t always like this. You <em>shouldn’t</em> ask him why.”</p><p>Their little commotion had brought an abrupt end to the chatter, and everyone walked in awkward silence.</p>
<hr/><p>The Links had walked in silence for several minutes when they were jumped by monsters.</p><p>A lizalfos lunged at Time, who blocked it in the nick of time with his mirror shield. “Ambush!” he shouted. As his right arm was currently holding his shield, he pulled out his Gilded Sword instead of his Biggoron’s Sword.</p><p>The other Links swiftly unsheathed their swords, and were immediately pulled into fights with the group of monsters that jumped them.</p><p>A bokoblin swung its club at Four, but Four dodged underneath and thrust his sword upwards into its abdomen. It screeched in pain, bleeding black blood.</p><p>Great. These monsters were infected.</p><p>Four jumped back as the bokoblin lunged at it again, and used the opening to dash at the bokoblin, using his weight to drive the Four Sword in between its ribcages and into its lungs.</p><p>The bokoblin coughed up black blood as Four pulled out his sword.</p><p>Meanwhile, Twilight and Wild were fighting back-to-back. A lizalfos swung at Wild, who dodged at the last second before striking back with a Flurry Rush. Twilight sheathed his sword, before striking an unsuspecting Moblin with a Mortal Draw.</p><p>Time had managed to drive back the monsters attacking him for a moment, so he took the opportunity to take out his Biggoron’s Sword. He swung at the lizalfos, which tried to block with its sword. Time’s sword struck with enough force to shatter the lizalfos’s sword.</p><p>Wind was holding his own. As a Moblin tried to strike him, Wind quickly dodged him, and rolled around to its backside. With a great “HYAH!” Wind leapt and sliced the Phantom Sword across the Moblin’s back.</p><p>Hyrule cast a spell, and flames erupted from his sword. He used his sword to launch fireballs at nearby enemies, who either got burned by the fireballs or got distracted trying to dodge them, giving the other Links an opening to attack.</p><p>Sky’s impressive swordsmanship was once again in display. He skillfully parried a Lizalfos, deflecting the blade with his sword, and using the opening he had created to thrust the Master Sword straight into the lizalfos’s chest.</p><p>Wild pulled out a claymore and used its weight to knock down another monster, and Twilight quickly put it out of its misery with an Ending Blow.</p><p>Warriors relentlessly attacked, staying on the offensive lest the enemies get a chance to hit him.</p><p>Legend jumped here and there, constantly avoiding enemy attacks, while getting a few slashes in at a time with his Tempered Sword whenever an opening provided himself. He also had pulled out his Fire Rod, and between that and Hyrule’s magic, the area was ablaze.</p><p>The Links slowly whittled down the enemy numbers, even if the monsters were infected and so much tougher to fight.</p><p>Wars then suddenly heard Legend call out. “Watch out!”</p><p>He looked behind him and saw a Wizzrobe casting a spell. The magic projectile was flying towards him, and he knew he wouldn’t be able to jump away in time.</p><p>He felt a heavy force slam into him, and he was knocked to the side. Legend had jumped and pushed Warriors out of the way. Legend was struck by the magic projectile and was knocked to the ground, unconscious.</p><p>Warriors was pulled up by Time. “You okay?”</p><p>Wars nodded. “I’d be more concerned about Legend, though.”</p><p>Time nodded. “I’ll defend him. Go help Four, he’s nearly surrounded.”</p><p>Four was doing surprisingly well for someone who was almost surrounded. As Wars drew close, Four performed a Hurricane Spin, cutting down a few monsters and forcing the others to back up.</p><p>However, when Four stopped spinning, he dizzily, so Wars held off the monsters until Four recovered.</p><p>Wind had grabbed some longsword that one of the Moblins had dropped and was swinging it around, cutting through some of the remaining enemies.</p><p>A moment later, most of the monsters were dealt with. Twilight and Sky went off to clean up the remaining monsters.</p><p>Wind and Time stopped the fire Hyrule and Legend had started using their ice arrows (much to Wild’s disappointment), while Hyrule started assessing everyone’s injuries. Triage was an important process.</p><p>Most of the Links were only a bit battered, with a few minor cuts. Though a few of them had been splattered with black blood in the thick of the carnage. That was easily wiped off.</p><p>Legend, however, was a priority. Hyrule knew that his predecessor had been knocked unconscious. He quickly went to check on him.</p><p>Legend’s outfit had somehow changed. Instead of wearing a red tunic over a green tunic, he was wearing a green tunic over a brown long-sleeved shirt and brown shorts. Legend was also slightly smaller and looked less worn.</p><p>“Uh, guys?” Hyrule said. “I think he’s been hit by a de-aging spell.”</p><p>“A de-aging spell?”</p><p>“Yes, he’s been magically turned younger. But he should otherwise be fine. He’ll come to in a few minutes.”</p>
<hr/><p>Twilight and Sky got back around the time Legend started stirring.</p><p>Twilight and Sky were confused. Why was Legend’s outfit green and brown now?</p><p>Four took them aside. “Legend’s been hit by a de-aging spell.”</p><p>Legend opened his eyes and groaned. “Ugh, my head hurts.”</p><p>Hyrule was quickly at Legend’s side. “It’s okay, you’re safe.”</p><p>“Where am I, anyway? This is like Holodrum all over again…”</p><p>Hyrule took a deep breath. “How do I explain it? You’re in another time, travelling with other incarnations of the Hero.”</p><p>“Really?” Legend said. He then said something that sounded completely foreign coming from the veteran. “That’s really cool!”</p><p>The other Links gave each other incredibly troubled looks.</p><p>“What was the last thing you remember?” Hyrule asked Legend, handing him a red potion.</p><p>Legend sipped the potion. “I was going to sail back to Hyrule, I think it was after Holodrum- No, it was Labrynna- Ugh, I don’t recall. But now I’m here, somehow.”</p><p>Okay, even this younger Legend didn’t remember if he saved Labrynna or Holodrum first.</p><p>“Do you know how you got here?”</p><p>“I was just about to set sail, and then I find myself waking up here.”</p><p>Legend swallowed more red potion, and then looked around him. “Why is my Fire Rod out?” He took the rod and put it in his bag. “Wait… What are all of these items? I have a lot of items, but I’m pretty sure I don’t have <em>this</em> much…”</p><p>He pulled out the sand rod. “What in the world is this?”</p><p>“You know what, I’m not sure myself.”</p><p>Legend looked at each of the Links. His eyes seemed to flash with recognition when he looked at Four.</p><p>“So, who are each of you? I’m Link, the Hero of Legend, and I’ve saved Hyrule, Holodrum, and Labrynna.”</p><p>Hyrule introduced himself first. “I’m the Hero of Hyrule, your successor. I saved Hyrule centuries after you.”</p><p>“Did Ganon come back or something?” Legend looked troubled.</p><p>“It’s not your fault.”</p><p>“Whatever you say.”</p><p>“By the way, we’re all named Link, so we just go by our hero titles.”</p><p>“Huh.” Legend said. His eyes fell on Four again. “Have we met before? And is that the Four Sword on your back?”</p><p>The Links once again exchanged looks. How did Legend know about the Four Sword?</p><p>“Wait, what?” Four looked confused. “I don’t think we have? But I’m the Hero of the Four Sword, which probably wouldn’t surprise you given that you somehow recognize my sword.”</p><p>Legend nodded.</p><p>“I’m the Hero of Time,” Time said. “I suppose I’ve been appointed the unofficial leader. You’ve heard of the Fallen Hero, I suppose?”</p><p>“Yes, but only in legends.”</p><p>“I’ve been told that I’m an alternate version of the Fallen Hero in an alternate timeline. Needless to say, I succeeded, and I stand here now.”</p><p>“You know what, I’m not going to question that. Time travel is great for causing headaches.”</p><p>“Indeed.”</p><p>Legend turned to a rather pale Warriors. “You look like you’ve seen a ghost. Are you okay?”</p><p>Wars only turned paler. “Um… I’m the Hero of Warriors, and… I’m pleased to make your acquaintance.”</p><p>“What’s wrong?”</p><p>“…Nothing. I’m fine.”</p><p>“You should probably talk to somebody.”</p><p>Wind quickly got the opportunity to introduce himself. “I’m the Hero of Winds, and I am Time’s successor!”</p><p>“In one timeline,” Time noted. “Twilight’s my successor in the other timeline.”</p><p>“Speaking of which,” Twilight said, “I’m the Hero of Twilight. I’m Time’s distant descendant.”</p><p>Legend turned to Sky. “So who are you, and why are you in particular the one with the Master Sword?”</p><p>“I’m the Hero of the Skies,” Sky said.</p><p>“Wait, you’re <em>the</em> Hero of the Skies? The founder of Hyrule?”</p><p>Sky looked somewhat embarrassed. “I guess I am? Anyway, I have a special bond to the sword, so I usually am the one who wields it.”</p><p>“Awesome.”</p><p>Once again, the Links exchanged looks. This younger version of Legend was surprisingly upbeat.</p><p>“I’m the Hero of the Wild, and I’m from the distant future. In fact, so far in the future, I don’t know what timeline I’m in.”</p><p>“Wild is also the only capable chef we have,” Twilight added.</p><p>Legend stood up. “Well, it’s great getting to know you all. Now, what’s threatening Hyrule?”</p><p>“Excuse me?”</p><p>“We probably wouldn’t be here if there wasn’t a threat. What are we after?”</p><p>Time explained to Legend how there was a shadow threatening Hyrule, and it was “infecting” monsters and making them much stronger.</p><p>“Huh. That’s… concerning.” Legend thought for a moment. "But with nine incarnations of the Hero, we should be able to do just fine."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Adjustments</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“People change. The flow of time is merciful to very few, after all.”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Links all basically agreed to set up camp where they were. After nearly an entire day’s march, and an ambush, everyone was pretty exhausted.</p><p>Warriors volunteered to get some firewood, with a rather… interesting… look on his face. After a brief moment, Time elected to follow him.</p><p>Wild took out his slate and started looking through its contents, no doubt thinking about what he wanted to cook tonight.</p><p>Sky was exhausted from pursuing the retreating monsters, so he sat against a tree and relaxed.</p><p>However, that left most of the Links with nothing to do. Which inevitably meant conversation.</p><p>“So…” Twilight asked the younger Legend. “What should we call you? We’re all named Link, we can’t just call each other that.”</p><p>Legend thought for a moment. “I mean, a lot of you are going by your hero titles. I guess, since I’m the Hero of Legend, that naming scheme would call me ‘Legend?’ I’m not sure though, that sounds a bit… self-aggrandizing, doesn’t it?”</p><p>Twilight thought for a moment, and then got a mischievous glint in his eye. “How about ‘Kit?’”</p><p>“As in a young rabbit? Sure.” Kit chuckled slightly, clearly amused. “A bit funny, because reasons, but I’ll go with it.”</p><p>Sky and Twilight exchanged knowing glances. They both knew <em>just why</em> Kit thought it was funny.</p><hr/><p>“Captain.”</p><p>Warriors turned around and saw Time approaching him.</p><p>“You wanted to help me get firewood?”</p><p>Time nodded. “I thought you could use a hand.”</p><p>“…Sure you do.”</p><p>Time raised an eyebrow. “You <em>could</em> use a hand. Plus, I wanted to talk to you about something.”</p><p>After a bit of searching, they found a fallen tree that looked like it was dried out. They went about cutting the tree into fuel-sized chunks.</p><p>“There’s something troubling you, isn’t there?”</p><p>Wars looked up. “How could you tell?”</p><p>“I have my ways,” Time said. He picked up half of the firewood they had chopped up. “There’s guilt in your face. Did it have something to do with that… <em>exchange</em> you had with Legend earlier?”</p><p>Warriors sighed. “Perceptive, as always, I see.” He paused for a moment, considering his words as Time waited for an answer. “I kind of feel bad about insulting him the way I did earlier. About how he was always a jerk. I… clearly was wrong.” He paused again. “And I can’t even apologize to him. He doesn’t remember a thing.”</p><p>Time nodded. “People change. The flow of time is merciful to very few, after all. You know how I was when I was younger.”</p><p>“Mask?” Warriors recalled his interactions with that boy. They were… quite something. “You’re nothing like him.”</p><p>“Almost like I was a completely different person, right?” Time smiled. “I mean, you <em>did</em> talk about my younger self like he was someone else. He was… quite the package, I must admit.”</p><p>Warriors nodded. “I never expected him to end up… as you.”</p><p>“Knowing him, you probably thought I would be a nasty little creepy gremlin forever, didn’t you?”</p><p>Warriors fought to suppress a smile. “That’s not… how I would have said it, but yes.”</p><p>“Oh, don’t worry. He deserves as much scorn as we can afford him. Seriously, why did he think bottling up his emotions was such a good idea?” Time laughed. “I can’t blame you for thinking I would always be like that. I’m sure <em>he</em> thought he would always be like that, too.”</p><p>“I suppose so.” Wars picked up his half of the firewood, and the two of them started walking back to camp.</p><p>“And that brings us to Legend.”</p><p>“Right.” Warriors sighed. “Did you hear Twi berating me?”</p><p>“I did. The pup was a bit… blunt.”</p><p>“Twilight told me that he was different when he was younger. He said it with a lot of certainty, too. I… think he might have already known?”</p><p>“I’ll make sure to ask him.”</p><p>Wars nodded. “My head is still kind of spinning from how… cheerful Legend is at this age. He’s been through like, what? Three adventures? And yet he’s about as optimistic as Wind!”</p><p>Time shrugged. “Don’t ask me, my first adventure alone was enough to make a mess out of my emotions. Maybe he just had a different experience?”</p><p>“Well, maybe. But… there must have been something about his last three adventures that changed him. Made him… well, <em>him</em>.”</p><p>Time nodded. “When we get Legend back to normal, I’d like to ask that you don’t ask what specifically made him that way. It’s probably something really painful to him.”</p><hr/><p>“Oh, hey, Time and Wars,” greeted Four. The two had just arrived back at camp. “We’re calling him ‘Kit’ now.”</p><p>“Kit?” Time raised an eyebrow. “Interesting.”</p><p>“It was Twi’s idea.”</p><p>Twilight stood up and walked over to Time and Wars. “You two took way longer than I thought.”</p><p>“We had a discussion,” Warriors said.</p><p>Twi nodded. “I’ll go set up the fire. You two can sit down.”</p><p>Time and Warriors set the firewood down next to where Twi told them he would be setting the fire. Most of the other Links were already seated around the area, clearly waiting for the fire to be lit.</p><p>Twi finished arranging the fuel and stood back. “Okay, who will do the honors?”</p><p>A few of the Links (most notably Wild and Hyrule) started getting to their feet, but Kit beat them to it. He pulled out his fire rod and pointed it at the fuel.</p><p>Flames erupted from the end of the fire rod, quickly lighting the fuel. He had one of <em>those</em> expressions on his face.</p><p>“Kit, I never thought you had those… pyromaniacal tendencies in you.”</p><p>Kit shrugged. “It happens.” He sat down and stuffed the fire rod back into his bag.</p><p>Wild pulled out his cooking supplies from his Slate and started cutting up food.</p><p>“Kit, Wild’s our chef,” Twilight said. “Trust me, Wild makes the best food.”</p><p>Wind grumbled something about his grandmother’s soup.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>“Hey, Legend,” Sky said. “You never really told us that much about your adventures.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Did I?” Legend asked.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sky shook his head.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Well, there’s not really that much to talk about.”</em>
</p><p><em>“What do you mean ‘not a lot to talk about?’” Hyrule exclaimed. “You’re a literal legend in my time, there must be </em>something<em> worth talking about!”</em></p><p>
  <em>Legend had a rather evasive look in his eyes. “It’s not that interesting, actually. Plus, I don’t like talking about it.”</em>
</p><hr/><p>“Hey, Kit,” Wind said. “Do you want to tell us about your adventures?”</p><p>“Sure!” Kit looked rather enthusiastic about sharing. “Let’s see, I started my first adventure when I heard a call from the castle from Zelda. Long story short, saved Hyrule from Ganon, and got the Triforce.”</p><p>Several of the Links were a bit surprised by that. “<em>The </em>Triforce? As in the <em>whole thing</em>?”</p><p>“Yup. I wished on it and everything. It undid a lot of the harm Ganon had done when he had it. I… kind of went back to my old life after that?”</p><p>Kit thought for a moment. “Anyway, one day, I heard another call from the castle. It was… different, though. I was drawn into a room where I guess the Royal Family decided to put the Triforce after I reclaimed it. And then it sent me to Holodrum. Or was it Labrynna? I don’t really remember. Anyway, I went to both of those lands, helped a couple of oracles, and then fought Ganon a second time, right after a couple of witches named Twinrova resurrected him.”</p><p>Time’s good eye twitched at the mention of Twinrova.</p><p>“Anyway, I was about to set sail to go back to Hyrule but I guess I’m here now.”</p><p>“Oh, do you like sailing?” Wind asked.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>The Links were in Wind’s time. Wind had brought them to Tetra’s ship.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Legend immediately excused himself to belowdecks, and he stayed in a cabin for the entire time on the ship.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tetra was surprisingly fine with letting Legend take up an entire cabin. “He’s pretty obviously had bad experiences at sea. Probably shipwrecked. Having one more hand isn’t worth making him relive really nasty trauma.”</em>
</p><hr/><p>Kit thought for a moment. “I’ve sailed a fair bit, especially on rafts. Though I did get shipwrecked once off the Labrynnan coast. Had to spend a couple of days recovering my items after that.” He sighed. “Not an experience I’d like to repeat. Do <em>you</em> sail, Wind?”</p><p>Wind nodded enthusiastically. “Sailing is the <em>best</em>! It’s also absolutely mandatory to get around my time, which I see as a total win.”</p><p>“I see.” Kit stared into the flames for a moment. “What do each of you do when you’re not adventuring?”</p><p>Time smiled. “I live on a ranch with my wife. She’s the best.”</p><p>Twilight cut Time off before he could gush even more about Malon. He knew too well that Time could go on about her for hours on end. “I live in a cozy farming village. Farming pumpkins, herding goats, that kind of stuff.”</p><p>Time was clearly annoyed that Twilight cut him off. He shot a glare at Twilight, who recoiled.</p><p>“I’m a captain in the army in my time,” Warriors said.</p><p>“So you’re a knight,” Kit noted.</p><p>“Exactly.”</p><p>“I see.” Kit said. He looked slightly disdainful.</p><p>“Well, I run errands for the Zeldas of my time,” Hyrule said.</p><p>“Zeldas? More than one?”</p><p>“It’s a long story. Anyway, I’ve been making sure that they’re updated on everything that’s happening around Hyrule, and we’re also working on eventually restoring Hyrule to its former glory. It’ll be hard work, even if we now have the Triforce for the first time since, well, your time, actually.”</p><p>“I wish you good luck.”</p><p>“I’m also working with my Zelda to eventually restore Hyrule to its former glory,” Wild said. “I’ve also been helping her with her research. She’ll be very excited to find out that I’m traveling with heroes from ages past.”</p><p>“I’m sure she would be.”</p><p>“My Zelda and I are establishing a town on the Surface,” Sky said. “We named it ‘Hyrule’ in honor of the Goddess, though it seems this town eventually becomes the kingdom that all of you live in.” He got a distant look in his eyes. “I do miss Zelda, though.”</p><p>“Tetra and I are voyaging the ocean, trying to find a new land to start a new kingdom,” Wind said. “It’s a really long story.”</p><p>“And I wish both of you luck too,” Kit said.</p><p>“I’m the best blacksmith in Hyrule in my time,” Four said. “It helps a lot when you’ve learned secret techniques from the Minish.”</p><p>“You’re a blacksmith?”</p><p>“Yes, why do you ask?”</p><p>“Oh, my uncle always wanted to get me into blacksmithing. Well, if I ever stopped adventuring, I probably would follow his wishes and become an apprentice.”</p><p>“I could teach you things.”</p><p>“That sounds awesome, thank you.”</p><p>“Kit,” Wild said, “What about yourself? What do <em>you</em> do when you’re not adventuring?”</p><p>Kit shrugged. “I’ve been on the road practically nonstop since my first adventure. I always love exploring new lands and meeting new people. Especially if I can help them. I don’t think it’ll ever get old.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>